


Hate Sleeping Alone

by ReiikoSilver



Series: TattooVerse [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hip Hop, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiikoSilver/pseuds/ReiikoSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place five months before the events of "Kissing On My Tattoos"</p><p>“You already told me you're not into me like that unless that somehow changed.” Korra said.</p><p>“I'm not, but should I change my mind you'll be the first person I call, but don't bank on that anytime soon... or in this lifetime.” Kuvira replied</p><p>How did Korra try to find out if Kuvira was into her?  Korvira centric fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys didn't miss me too much.
> 
> Song(s) of the day is 'Hate Sleeping Alone' by Drake (Story title) and 'Remember the Time' by Michael Jackson (Song used)

_“You already told me you're not into me like that unless that somehow changed.” Korra said._

_“I'm not, but should I change my mind you'll be the first person I call, but don't bank on that anytime soon... or in this lifetime.” Kuvira replied_

* * *

 

_Asami whispered to Korra “How do you live with her and not at least try to...”_

_“I tried, believe me.”_

 

* * *

 

**Five months ago.**

 

Korra walked into the apartment to find her roommate sitting in silence. She found it unusual because usually Kuvira is active either working out in the middle of the living room, reading with her headphones on, or in her room doing Raava knows what with her boyfriend since he's there for a vacation.. Speaking of Baatar, Korra noticed she hasn't seen him at all after that unfortunate hunting accident a few days ago.

She slowly approaches Kuvira from behind then notices her hands are covering her face while she is shaking.

'It can't be.... she's the strongest person I know. I have never seen her...'

Korra is near Kuvira to the point where she can see her face.

 

She's crying.

 

Kuvira noticed her roommate was looking at her with concern then just shouted “Don't look at me!!”

Korra was just going to oblige Kuvira's request and leave her alone, but as her mind was telling her to just go back to her room her body was refusing to move. She never seen Kuvira in this state... hurt, crying... broken. Even when Kuvira punched a hole in the wall and had to go to the emergency room, she never let tears fall from her eyes.

But this was different.

Korra had to do something.

Carefully, she walked over to Kuvira's side and sat down next to her. Kuvira slightly flinched when she felt Korra's hands position her body so she can sit directly behind her. Then she felt a set of hands start running through her raven hair, taking three strands and started weaving them together.  
“What are you doing back there?” a red eyed Kuvira asked.

“Your hair is a mess! I'm just going to braid it so it looks somewhat presentable.” Korra replied while in deep concentration at the task at hand. Then she asked “It seems you calmed down a little bit, do you mind telling me what happened?”

Trying not to break into a crying fit again, Kuvira answered “Bataar broke up with me. I'm not even sure if it was him, or his mother ordering him around, but that's it... we're done, he's not coming back. Who am I fooling Korra? Maybe I was destined to be alone because clearly love is not meant for me....”

Hearing enough, Korra stopped was she was doing, grabbed Kuvira by the arm and pulled her off the couch.

“I remember when I broke up with Mako, you took me out on the town to take my mind off things I don't recall telling you this back then but I'm going to do it now, thank you Kuvira. Now it's my turn to do the same for you.” Korra said before turning on the stereo to play Michael Jackson's '[Remember the Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fhnDlap6Gg)'. “Come on, dance with me!”

Korra started dancing, well.... doing what she thinks is dancing. Her body clearly not moving to the rhythm of the fast paced beat. Kuvira took a look at Korra and a the corner of her lips started turning upward.

“Is that a smile I see?!”

“Unfortunately, your.... whatever you're doing right now is painful to look at.” Kuvira answered trying to contain the laughter about to erupt from her throat.

Korra then shimmied over to Kuvira, took the both of her hands and started hopping around. “C'mon, dance! Don't think of whatever fancy moves that only you can pull off, just let your body move on it's own!”

“Don't you think this song is inappropriate for what I'm going through, it's about remembering when a couple fell in love!” Kuvira asked, wondering why Korra picked this particular song.

“Just pretend like it's talking about us becoming roommates or something!! It's a happy song, so just dance!!”

 

> _Do you remember_  
>  _Back in the fall_  
>  _We'd be together all day long_

As Kuvira started dancing as wildly as her roommate, as each lyric was sung she tried to correlate it to all the times she spent together with Korra. “Well, we were both in school in the fall, and you'd always want to find a reason to spend time with me whether it was grabbing lunch, studying with me even though we were taking totally different classes, or dragging me to the Ice Cave knowing I really hate clubs.”

 

>   _Do you remember_  
>  _Us holding hands_  
>  _In each other's eyes we'd stare_

With that lyric, Korra took Kuvira's hands into her own, entwining their fingers and started looking into her roommates eyes. Seeing those soft blue irises look at her, she felt something down in the pit of her stomach she hadn't felt since she got with her ex. Not wanting to make this situation weird, she had to ask “When did we ever do this?”

Korra flicked Kuvira on the head and said “Just play along!”

 

> _Do you remember the time_  
>  _When we fell in love_  
>  _Do you remember the time_  
>  _When we first met girl_

Korra had to fight a blush at the first line, then Kuvira's voice cut through her thoughts. “It was about a year and a half ago, I answered your ad online and came here to check out the place. I thought it was some sort of set up because there was no way I could be paying so little for a fancy place like this. You seemed like a nice girl and I would be stupid to not at least try, but it all turned out fine in the end.”

Korra gave Kuvira an incredulous look and said “You still couldn't trust me for like the first two weeks after you moved in! Even after I told you who I was! You swore I was some sort of drug king pin!!”

“Sure felt that way when we had to hide Bolin in your walk in closet for a few weeks after he ditched Eska at the altar.” Kuvira reminisced, having to explain to visitors that she was hiding food in Korra's closet so her roommate wouldn't eat them and that was the last place she would look for food, or whatever excuse she came up with as to not let people know there was a human living in their closet.

“Good times!” Korra laughed out.

 

> _Do you remember_  
>  _How we used to talk_  
>  _We'd stay on the phone at night till dawn_

After hearing that lyric, Kuvira said “You used to call me just to have random conversations about how my day was, and ninety-nine percent of the time you were calling from your room!!”

Korra retorted “Yea, and you never hung up on me either! And we did sit there talking to each other on the phone all night, about the most random stuff like who would win in a fight. A polar bear dog, or a badgermole.”

“I remember that conversation, and until this day I maintain that the badgermole would hand a polar bear dog it's ass!” Kuvira said with a smug tone. Korra snapped back “Umm... no it wouldn't, and we're not doing this again, we actually sat up on the phone all night arguing over that until daybreak one weekend even though we were only a few feet from each other!!”

 

> _Do you remember_  
>  _All the things we said like_  
>  _'I love you so I'll never let you go'_

Kuvira smiled and said “I don't recall ever saying anything like that...”

She was interrupted by a set of lips that were pressed against hers.

A flood of emotions suddenly overtook the usually stoic woman:

 

 **Anger** \- 'Why would she try this after my break up?!'

 **Confusion** \- 'Wait... she never told me she was into girls also!'

 

Eventually the feeling of submission over took her body 'This isn't so bad...'

Then the logic that briefly betrayed her finally returned then she took both of her hands and softly shoved Korra off of her. “We can't do this.”

Trying to fight the rapidly encroaching feeling of heartbreak, Korra softly said “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that... I'll just go to my room, forget it ever happened.” Tears started to flood the corners of her eyes as she turned around to sprint to her room, Kuvira grabbed her arm and spun Korra around to face her. She took a thumb to softly wipe the tears away Korra's face and said “No, don't worry about it, it's fine.” Then Kuvira started to look for the words she was going to say next “It's just...”

Korra then finished for her “You're not into me like that.”

Kuvira sighed and said “No... I'm not.”

 

She lied.

 

When Korra kissed her, it made feelings for her roommate she didn't even knew existed erupt to the surface. Kuvira however wasn't the type of person to wear her feelings on her sleeve, so she had to lie to Korra for two reasons: She honestly didn't want to jump into another relationship and risk being heartbroken again, also she valued Korra's friendship that much she couldn't take the chance of a possible relationship going south and ruining what they had. Kuvira was going to regret it later, but it was something she would have to live with for now.

Korra then walked over to the wall and started banging her head against it “I'm so stupid!”

The stereo shuffled songs around then started playing Drake's '[Hate Sleeping Alone](https://youtu.be/KX7A43PixMs?list=PLdMGDGg8VA93Wv6SffeAjT_sOjl9NnvhH)' which gave Kuvira an idea.

“Hey, quit banging your head on the wall it's not going to make you any smarter!” She then walked over to Korra and grabbed her hand to lead her to her bedroom. Kuvira then noticed what she was doing, stopped then said “Before you get any ideas, it's not anything like that. Just... I'm going to miss having someone keeping me warm at night, and if there's anyone else in the world who I wouldn't mind wrapping their arms around me it's you Korra.”

A smug look adorned Korra's features and she said “I spilled my feelings out for you all over the floor, you turned me down, and now you're asking me to be your cuddle buddy?”

“Yes. I feel it's a nice compromise.” Kuvira answered.

“Deal.”

The pair then laid down in Kuvira's bed, Korra's arms wrapped around her roommate's body. 'She is such a tease' Korra thought while she nuzzled her nose into the back of Kuvira's neck. “Can I at least get a good night kiss?” Korra sarcastically asked. Kuvira turned over so her back is against the mattress and motioned for Korra to come closer. She said in a low voice “Might as well go for it, this will probably be the last time I let you kiss me so make it count. Don't say I never did anything for you.”

Korra then leaned over Kuvira, planted both arms at each side of her shoulders. She then looked at her roommate with those blue eyes of hers and with lips a breath's width away she asked “Are you sure?”

“Yeah...” was all Kuvira breathed out before Korra's mouth crashed onto hers for a final time, the fantasy an entire relationship was being simulated between the two for a matter of seconds. Korra's tongue invaded the woman's mouth below her while Kuvira's fingers were weaving through Korra's hair. Korra then stopped the act of romance, leaned away from Kuvira and asked “Feel anything now?”

“No.” She lied again, all that kiss did was reaffirm that Kuvira was going to regret not telling Korra her true feelings.

With that, Korra turned over in mock frustration to face away from Kuvira and said “Liar” under her breath.

“What did you say?!”

“I said it's hot in here, feels like I'm on fire.” Korra answered.

“Sure.” Kuvira said before turning over herself in order to fall asleep.

As Korra succumbed to her sleep, she swore she heard someone say “Thank you."


	2. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating bumped up to explicit. Yea....
> 
> Dubious Consent Warning!

As Kuvira lay sleeping, she was awaken by the feelings of lips laying kisses on her neck.

“Wha....” the raven haired woman opened her eyes to see her roommate straddling her, working her neck over has her kisses became more frequent and more passionate, Kuvira shoved Korra off of her and said “Korra, I thought I told you no!”

Korra dangerously whispered in her ear “That's what you tell me...”

Korra used her body to pin Kuvira down under her so she wouldn't be able to move, with a devilish smile she reached down into her roommate's sweatpants and gently inserted two fingers in her. Kuvira tried to fight the moan that was destined to escape her, but managed to only get out a small whimper. Korra removed her fingers from inside Kuvira and inspected them, heavily coated in her liquids.

“....but your body says otherwise.” Korra finally finished as she took one of her liquid coated fingers and slowly licked it clean.

She then took the other finger and put it to Kuvira's lips, “You should taste yourself, it's quite good.”

Kuvira looked at Korra with a mixture of fear and curiosity. She shouldn't be even be entertaining the notion but at the same time, the heat emanated between her thighs is telling her otherwise. She slowly opened her mouth to allow Korra's finger in, she wrapped her lips around it and slowly started sucking the fluid right off.

After Kuvira was finished, she smiled and looked at Korra “I need to lay off the fruit...”. That minor statement was all Korra needed to her before she attacked Kuvira's lips with vigorous kisses. Her kisses became uncontrolled as she feverishly went down Kuvira's jawline, then her neck, shoulders before finally stopping at the obstacle blocking her from continuing.

Kuvira's tanktop.

Korra started tugging at the tanktop with her teeth as Kuvira looked on in faint protest breathing heavily. Her resistance was short however, as she raised her arms to let Korra remove her tank, just leaving her in her black sports bra and sweatpants. Not wanting Kuvira to feel alone, Korra followed suit and removed her own shirt leaving her clad in only a bra and pajama pants.

Korra looked over Kuvira's abs in awe and she gazed at the sheer definition on her body. Kuvira tried to remain somewhat conservative and tried to use her arms to cover herself up, or maybe it was cold Kuvira wasn't sure what she was doing at this point. But Korra grabbed Kuvira's wrists and removed them from her stomach with force. She then kept her titan grip on her wrists as she started planting kisses all over Kuvira's stomach, the woman under sucking in air through her teeth at the pings of pleasure radiating over her body.

Korra briefly let up on her kisses to say “I don't know why you're fighting it at this point..” with a devious grin, then Kuvira replied with labored breaths “My reputation with you says I have to maintain a slither of self control, besides... I'm going to make you work for it...”

Korra laughed and said “Looks like I'm doing a fine job so far.” before taking Kuvira's sweatpants and rapidly sliding them off her legs to reveal a set of light purple boy shorts... with the accompanying damp spot. Korra surveyed the 'damage',smiled and said “Damn fine job indeed.”

Kuvira crossed her arms and looked at a smiling Korra in faux defeat. “You just got lucky.” she said before Korra took off her pajama pants and the rest of her underwear and positioned herself over Kuvira.

Korra started eyeing the sports bra that tightly confined her roommate's breasts, then took both hands and started caressing them, kneading them through her bra and commented “You need to buy a bigger size, you're about to burst out of that thing.” Korra started to remove it when Kuvira slapped her hands off and whispered in her ear “I said you're going to have to work for it...”

A near sinister look crossed over Korra's visage as she buried her face in Kuvira's chest, licking and biting her bra clad breast like a rabid dog wanting to see first hand the glory of her roommate's bare bosom for the first time. As Korra was working her chest, Kuvira took one hand and buried it into Korra's hair while taking the other to furiously massage her clit through her panties, wet spot growing by the minute.

Korra finally freed her lover's breasts from their prison and started passionately working them, one hand slowly massaging one of Kuvira's breasts while her mouth was sucking on and lathering the nipple on the other one. While this was happening, Kuvira felt herself reaching her breaking point and managed to get out “Korra... I'm gonna...”

Korra stopped everything, looked down at Kuvira and said “You're seriously not expecting to get yourself off while I'm right here?!” then looked down to where Kuvira's hand was and removed it. “Holy shit your panties are soaked!” shit exclaimed before another idea popped in her head. She lowered her head close to Kuvira's ear and whispered “By the time I'm done they're going to look like they were ran through a car wash.”

Kuvira started to say “Wha...” before Korra went back down and spread Kuvira's legs open. She marveled at the sight of Kuvira's soaked boy shorts before she slid the wet fabric to the side and once again shoved two fingers into her. Korra felt those slick walls start to contract around her fingers and the woman yelling “Fuck!”, who then threw both hands over her face in a vain effort to hide her obvious pleasure from Korra.

As Korra kept sliding her fingers in and out, Kuvira once again felt her climax approaching. Her body temperature started rising and her entire body was dripping sweat. Kuvira looked down at Korra who replaced her fingers with her tongue. See Korra's face buried deep in here made Kuvira drive over the edge.

“Korra! Fuck! Yes..... ugh!!” she eeked out as she grabbed Korra by the hair and wrapped her legs around her head in a vice grip. Knowing those are tell tale signs of an upcoming orgasm, Korra removed herself from Kuvira's leg grip, positioning herself back over Kuvira while keeping her hand rapidly massaging Kuvira's clit through her panties. The questioning look on Kuvira's face told the story as Korra went back up to her ear and whispered.

“Car wash.”

At that moment, Kuvira screamed as she finally reached her climax. Clutching the bedsheets and arching her back as waves of pleasure were shooting throughout her body. Feeling like she was on cloud nine, Kuvira was promptly brought back to reality as waves of hot liquid gushed out of her, through her panties, all over Korra's hand, soaking the bedsheets.

Kuvira's body finally relaxed back on the bed as Korra opened her mouth in shock. Looking back and forth from Kuvira to the amount of liquid on her hand she shouted “Damn, I said car wash not waterfall!”

Kuvira blushed, regained her composure, as well as a woman who just came can, and said through ragged breaths “It happens, I apologize.”

Korra smiled then lifted Kuvira's legs in the air to take off her now badly soaked boy shorts. She held them in her hand and said “I'm going to take these to my room, put them on, and get myself off in them... good night!”

Kuvira grabbed Korra by the wrist and said “Wait a minute! I'm right here!” in which Korra evilly laughed and said “I didn't do this for me Kuvira, I did this because you claimed you felt nothing for me which I clearly proved wrong!”

Kuvira angrily sat up in the bed and shouted “So this was just one big game to make me admit I felt something for you!”

Korra just nodded “Yes! Actually it was! Now I'm not even going to give you the chance to get me off. Of course, you would want to see me in these purple boy shorts soaked in your juices, slowly fucking myself until I shout your name. Kuvira.... Kuvira.... Kuvira...

 

* * *

 

 

“KUVIRA!!!”

The raven haired woman woke up to find Korra standing next to her bed, looking down at her like she did something wrong.

“Huh.... what?” Kuvira asked looking around at her settings. It was morning, Korra was fully dressed. She looked down to see she still had clothes on, nothing like she remembered wearing. 'It was all a dream...' Kuvira thought as Korra took a newspaper roll and smacked her upside the head.

“Don't you have to work?! Sheesh, I'm usually the one who has to be waken up.” Korra said as she opened the blinds in Kuvira's room.

Kuvira looked at the date on her phone. “Korra, I'm off today!!” Kuvira yelled as she threw a pillow at her roommate. Korra looked at the calendar on the wall that has the word 'OFF' written in large letters in what clearly is Kuvira's handwriting over the date. “Oops.” was all she said then she got berated by her now angry roommate.

“I was having a real good dream and you just had to wake me up Korra!!”

Korra crossed her arms and replied “Oh yea? What was it about?”

All the color disappeared of Kuvira's face as she really couldn't tell Korra she was dreaming of her eating her out.

“Umm.... turtle ducks! Yea, that's it. I was dreaming that I was the turtle duck queen and I had an entire army of turtle duck soldiers doing my bidding!” Kuvira managed to scramble together as Korra looked on in befuddlement.

“Ok... your highness. I guess.” Korra said then continued “Well since you're home, you can take me to get some food in your car. Mine is out of commission until supposedly my family sends me a new one, but I don't know when that will be.”

Kuvira yawned and said “Fine I suppose, let me go freshen up then we'll hit the road.” As Kuvira walked into the bathroom and closed the door a grin crept up on Korra's face and she said in a low voice

“I wasn't aware having a dream filled with turtle ducks involved you yelling my name and the fact you're going to cum while you were sleeping. You really must've forgot I was sleeping next to you last night and heard everything...”

 

“Not into me my foot....” Korra finished as she walked into the living room to watch TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first and only foray into the world of lemon flavored starburst.
> 
> I'm honestly not feeling it, but it's something I had to get out of my system so it's whatever. Done.


	3. Rope Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't even going to happen until I decided I wanted to listen to a Ginuwine album, ugh... whatever happens in this chapter won't have any effect on 1986 or Tattoos... which is done so I can't mess up anything anyway. 'Only When You're Lonely' and 'Tell Me Do You Wanna' are both from his 'Bachelor' album.
> 
> 'Rope Burn' is from Janet Jackson's (of course) legendary Velvet Rope album. I don't care if you like R&B or not, you all should give that album a shot, if not then at least wiki the messages she is getting across in it.

Kuvira walked upstairs to the apartment to once again hear loud music playing from the outside. ‘[The Bachelor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4hnVjhilk0&list=PL01u0TrkTLXlSsdJD4HwFFg8bxz_mBRdW)? She’s been rummaging through my album collection again.’ Kuvira thought as she opened the door and found Korra inside seductively moving around to “[Tell Me Do You Wanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8O_msAAp-Oc&list=PL01u0TrkTLXlSsdJD4HwFFg8bxz_mBRdW)’. That wasn’t what got Kuvira unnerved however, it was the fact Korra was dressed in nothing but a silk dress shirt, black lace lingerie with accompanying stockings… with a black fedora.

Kuvira caught herself staring at Korra until it was time to make her presence known and loudly coughed.

The brown haired girl flinched, quickly turned the stereo off, and flung herself behind the sofa so Kuvira couldn’t see what she was wearing.

Taking a minute to process what just happened, Kuvira finally opened her mouth. “I don’t know just what the hell is going on here, but… I’m not even going to ask why you’re doing a strip tease for a bunch of air?”

Korra slowly answered back “Just practicing..” which Kuvira quickly retorted “For who?! You don’t have a boyfriend anymore!”

“You never know! I can meet someone so I can show off my sexy moves!!” Korra whined, then an idea popped into her head.

“You’re a person, I can practice on you!”

Kuvira blanched and said “Hell no!” then an evil smirk appeared on Korra’s lips “Why not Kuvira?” then she remembered Kuvira screaming her name in her sleep last night “You’re not into me right? This should be a piece of cake. You scared you may change your mind or something?”

Not to turn down a blatant challenge, Kuvira said “Fine” and sat down the chair in front of Korra. “Do your worst.”

Korra grinned and said “My worst huh? I’ll be right back.” then disappeared into her room. Kuvira looked in horror as Korra reemerged with a set of handcuffs.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Kuvira yelled, not liking where this is going. “And why do you have handcuffs?!”

Korra answered “My ex bought them a while back, but we never really used them. And these are for the event that you reach your breaking point and thoughts of you being all over me are clouding your mind, you can’t run away. Only if you’re okay with it of course, don’t want you feeling uncomfortable”

Kuvira scoffed and said “You really think that’s going to happen?! Throw them on! I told you once Korra, I don’t feel that way towards you so do whatever you want.” as she looked at Korra in mock defiance.

Korra said under her breath “Liar.” as she went to the stereo and selected Janet Jackson's '[Rope Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAHgRBwItmE)'.

“Let’s do this.” was all Korra said as she started her dance.

> _Tie me up, tie me down_  
>  _Make me moan real loud_  
>  _Take off my clothes_  
>  _No one has to know_  
>  _Whisperin I wanna feel a soft rope burn_  
>  _Wanna feel a_  
>  _Rope burn_

Korra initiated her movements slowly, wanting Kuvira to wait for the more 'sensual' motions later. As Korra was dancing, Kuvira gazed up and down at the woman moving around her, more importantly her legs covered in those lace stockings. As Korra turned around and bent over, Kuvira marveled at the view, thinking to herself 'Spirits! Water Tribe women are built different than everyone else!'

> _When you walked into the room you knew just what to do_  
>  _Ya coulda gone from door to door but you knew just where to go to_  
>  _Come into my velvet room and tell me your fantasies_

Korra peaked up and noticed Kuvira staring hard at her, she smirked, turned around and proceed to grab a fistful of Kuvira's hair. Trying not to hurt her, Korra slowly pulled Kuvira's head to her and seductively whispered in her ear "I caught you staring at my ass, if you want it all you have to ask." Korra's breath against her ear, combined with the thought of her throwing Korra against the wall and fucking her until she passes out is making the usually stoic Kuvira reach her breaking point. 'No' she thought to herself 'I must remain strong, she will not break me!'

> _The passion in your voice I wanna hear as you start to tell me_  
>  _While you take the blindfold and tie it gently on me_  
>  _Don't wanna see but feel the things you're gonna do to me_

As the chorus started playing, Korra decided she wanted to have a little more fun. Her idea of fun? Straddling herself over one of Kuvira's thighs and slowly grinding against her leg. Looking deep in her eyes as she was methodically going back and forth on Kuvira's leg, Korra noticed her 'practice object' start having labored breathing.

> _One in the mornin I'm feelin so free and sensual_  
>  _Lyin here wearin just my imagination for you_  
>  _Sensation will do_  
>    
>  _Can you feel the warmth of the fire_  
>  _Candlelight embrace your body_  
>  _I'm feelin the hot candle wax drippin down the small of my back_

When the final line of that verse was heard, it was almost instantly Kuvira detected something on her thigh where Korra was still grinding. It felt warm and...

....wet.

Kuvira looked back up at Korra's face to see those blue eyes look back at her with a passion shes never seen from her before. Korra, cheeks red and rapid breaths started speeding up her motions on Kuvira's lap. She put her mouth close to Kuvira's ear and dangerously whispered the next lyric:

> _You wanna know what my tongue feels like?_

Korra grabbed Kuvira by both sides of her face, then their mouths crashed into each other.  Korra's tongue invading her roommate's as Kuvira went wide eyed trying to figure out what to do from there.  When Korra pulled back, she once again leaned into Kuvira's ear and whispered:

> _Mmhmm_  
>  _You like that?_

Kuvira's breaking point has been reached.

She screamed and using her body since her hands were bound, she shook Korra off of her and demanded "Release me from these cuffs now!". Recovering from falling off her lap, a downtrodden Korra quietly muttered "okay" then carefully walked over to her roommate and released her from the handcuffs. Tears forming in her eyes, Korra started

"I took it too far, I'm so sorry! Don't be mad at me. I love having you as a roommate and a friend and I would be heartbroken if..."

"Just go!!" Kuvira yelled, then Korra ran to the bathroom in tears and shut the door.

After that episode Kuvira loudly sighed and walked over to the couch to lay down, trying to take her mind off of what just happened.  She quickly pressed next on the stereo playlist to take it back to the previous album.  As '[Only When You're Lonely](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07w3_rFqXmk&list=PL01u0TrkTLXlSsdJD4HwFFg8bxz_mBRdW)' started playing, the sounds made Kuvira start thinking.

 

_'What was I thinking letting it even get this far?!'_

_'Does she actually like me, or is she only using me as a rebound?!'_

_'This can't happen....'_

 

As Kuvira started drifting off to sleep, she heard Korra in the bathroom.  'Is... she crying?!' Kuvira thought.  She is fighting a battle in her mind whether to try to cheer up the poor girl or just sit there in her misery and fall asleep. 

"Fine... guess I'll go apologize..." she finally said as she walked towards the door.  As she prepared to knock, she decided to lean her head against the door to hear what's going on.  Kuvira's face crunched up as she thought 'Huh... thought she was crying, guess not.'  Kuvira turned around then heard a noise from beyond the door whisper out

 

_"Kuvira...."_

 

She turned back around in confusion and thought 'Why is she calling for me in a low voice, how does she expect for me to hear her?!'.  Then walked back over the door and put her ear against it and heard her name again.

 

_"Kuvira... yes...kiss me.... kiss me down there"_

 

'What.' was all Kuvira thought as she continued listening.  As she started listening intently, she heard a strange rapid sound emanating from behind the door.  It sounded... wet.

 

'Oh no....' Kuvira thought as she finally realized what Korra was doing on the other side of that door, then a hushed moan escaped and hit Kuvira's ears. As the noise started getting faster, Kuvira couldn't help but stay at the door as the area between her legs started getting hot.  Under normal circumstances she would go to her room, lock the door, throw headphones on, and go to town.  But this was different, she had to stand there and listen to Korra masturbate while thinking of her.  Instinctively, her right hand went to her breast while the other started stroking her inner thigh.  Kuvira damned her body for reacting like this but she couldn't help it, images of everything she wanted to do with Korra flashed in her mind as her hand started sliding down her pants, a slight whimper when she reached her spot. Then she heard Korra moan out

 

_"Mmmmm, fuck me Kuvira!  Don't stop!"_

 

Kuvira wasted little time before plunging two fingers deep inside, having to bite her tongue to prevent a moan from escaping. "Ow." she whispered as she may have bit a little too hard.  As she started sliding her fingers in and out, she was thankful that the music still playing on the stereo was getting louder as she couldn't help but let a moan out as she timed her strokes with the sounds of Korra on the other side.  She took her hand that was massaging her breast and shoved it down her pants to furiously rub her clit as she heard Korra's moans get faster and louder.  Kuvira is fighting herself, wanted to climax the same time as her roommate so she briefly slowed down until she heard Korra's low voice on the other side.

 

_"Fuck Kuvira! I'm gonna cum!"_

 

As she heard Korra's orgasm on the other side, Kuvira closed her eyes and concentrated as she started fucking and rubbing herself harder and faster until she felt her own climax approaching.  Grabbing a chunk of her shirt with her teeth and biting down on it, Kuvira sounded off a grunt as pangs of pleasure took over her body.  Waves of liquid shot out of her, soaking her underwear and pants much like her dream last night.  "Shit!" Kuvira said to herself as a painfully obvious wet spot formed on her crouch.

As Kuvira's legs went weak on the tail end of her orgasm, her eyes opened in horror as her arm slipped and turned the door handle she was leaning on.  It seemed like time itself slowed down as Kuvira tumbled in the bathroom where Korra was sitting on the toilet lid, eyes wide, mouth open, and hand precariously down her panties.  Kuvira landed face down in front of Korra trying to hide exactly what she was doing and how she got there.

"Umm.... hi Korra." Kuvira nervously said.

Korra was going to shoo Kuvira out of the bathroom, but then remembered her hand was still down her underwear.  So she promptly took it out, hid it behind her back and smiled.  "Nothing to see here.... wait a minute." Korra finished as she took a deep look at Kuvira, mainly her hand she was hiding between her body and the floor.  Her hand that much like hers, was shoved down her pants.  Realization washing over her, Korra slowly said

 

"You were listening to me, weren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say on Tumblr this chapter was going to be dirtier than the last but I decided to save it. Thanks for reading. Comment, Kudos, leave mean messages in my ask box on tumblr you know the deal.


	4. Freak'in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*
> 
> Man I hope nobody I know in real life sees this.
> 
> Song of the day is 'Freak'in Me' by Jamie Foxx and Marsha Ambrosius.

Kuvira looked up at her roommate with the classic 'deer in the headlights look' when she said those words.

Stumbling over her thoughts, Kuvira quickly regained her composure and stealthily removed her hand from inside her pants.  She looked at Korra who was still staring at her with a suspicious look and said "You were taking too long in the bathroom, I was wondering what's wrong when I accidentally turned the door handle and fell inside!"

'Whoo, safe!' Kuvira thought while mentally wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Oh really?"Korra started while crossing her arms and continued "So explain to me why your hand was inside your pants, your pants themselves look like they been sprayed by a water hose, and your shirt looks really disheveled than it was before I walked in here."

Kuvira looked down at herself and almost smacked herself, she forgot she sent a huge gusher of liquid inside her clothes when she came and was fervently grabbing her breasts while masturbating to Korra, leaving her shirt looking wrinkled. 

Kuvira took in a deep breath and exhaled "I really had to go and you were taking forever."

As a wide-eyed Korra looked at her in shock, Kuvira just thought to herself 'I'd much rather have Korra think I have a weak bladder than admitting I just fucked myself to her masturbating."

Korra recovered from her shocked then got up off the toilet where she been sitting and walked over to her roommate.  "You know, I don't believe a word you just said."  She stopped within inches of Kuvira's face and said in a low voice "I think you heard me in there, moaning your name over and over again as I kept sliding my fingers in and out of my pussy.  And you sat there and listened, listened to me go faster and faster... sliding your hand down your pants and playing with your tits as you kept listening to me.  Then you had too much and had to follow suit, keeping up with my pace wanting to cum at the same time.  And you did, hence the wet pants and you losing control and falling inside the bathroom."

Kuvira's face just went white, shocked and Korra's frank admission that she was thinking about her while masturbating, and the literal play by play analysis of the event.

Noticing Kuvira's expression, Korra leaned into her ear and whispered

 

"You're a loud dreamer Kuvira."

 

Kuvira was caught.

She not only was talking in her sleep but Korra managed to hear every word of it.  Kuvira started pinching herself to see if she was able to wake herself up from this nightmare, it wasn't working.  This was all real. 

"Whatever my feelings are for you Korra I assure you, this can't and won't happen!" Kuvira shouted before turning around to go back to her room.  Korra rushed past her and blocked Kuvira's path "And what are you so afraid of Kuvira?! Yes, I know you just got out of a relationship but you just can't run from your feelings! You think you're the only one who dreams of their roommate?!  This is a daily occurrence for me! Every time I close my eyes I see you!! I can't help it, I think of you everywhere I go!  Even when I'm in class, my mind somehow always wonders to 'Hey, I wonder what Kuvira is doing right now?'"

Kuvira started to get emotional at Korra's admission, then asked "You've been holding these feelings for how long?"

"Since you moved in here!  But you had a boyfriend so I didn't think in my wildest dreams you would ever look at me as more than just your silly roommate!  And now I have you here wearing your feelings on a sleeve and you are denying yourself this!  I'm practically throwing myself at you!  Kuvira I.."

Korra was silenced when Kuvira's lips crashed against hers.

Words turned into thoughts, then those thoughts disappeared as Kuvira softly tugged against Korra's lips, then gentleness turned into aggressiveness as Kuvira sped up her assault on Korra's lips as they were the first thing she ate in years.

Feeling Korra melt against her, Kuvira took in her heavenly scent... a mixture of Love Spell from Victoria's Secret and Kuvira's box of Fruit Loops she specifically told Korra not to eat.  She'll kill her later.

As their tongues were slowly sliding, taking their time, tasting each other, Korra's hand traveled down to the seam of Kuvira's pants slowly tugging at them to motion the woman to remove them which she obliged.  Once removed, Korra marveled at the sight of Kuvira in nothing but her tanktop and... soaked panties.  Korra turned her mouth up in a smirk to comment, but Kuvira grabbed her , guided her outside to the living room and laid her down on the couch.

"Aggressive aren't we?" Korra asked.

"Just a little." Kuvira said with a smirk right before she spread Korra's legs and marveled at her wet spot in her panties from her bathroom session.

Korra then held up her hands and said "Wait... not like this!!"

"Not like what?"

"I've been thinking of this for a long time Kuvira, and I don't want my possibly only time with you involve fucking my brains out in the middle of the living room." Korra explained.

Nodding, Kuvira guided Korra to her bedroom and started methodically removing her clothes while Korra did the same until they were both bare, wrapped around each other in a warm embrace.  Kuvira started laying gentle kisses all over Korra's upper boddy, starting at her cheeks and slowly working her way down to her shoulders and eventually her chest.  The raven-haired woman gently laid Korra down on the bed, then resumed her trail of kisses down her midsection, making a soft pattern around her well defined abs. Kuvira then started gazing at Korra's chest with lust in her eyes, then took a tongue and wrapped it around Korra's nipple making the woman under her loudly gasp in pleasure.  As Kuvira's lips were busy, her hand started traveling down Korra's body until it reached those swollen ridges bordering her sweet treasure.  A smile crept on Kuvira's lips and she leaned up to Korra's face and said "You know in my dream, you wouldn't let me please you.  I guess this is payback." then took two fingers and plunged them deep inside the woman under her.

"Ahh..." Korra said through gritted teeth as her hips started to naturally move to the motion of Kuvira's fingers going in and out of her.  "Kuvira don't stop..." Korra said as she speed her motions up.  Kuvira then felt Korra's body go tense and noticed her hands gripping the bedsheets as a soft release escaped her lips.  Kuvira smiled at the irony of her roommate confessing she been waiting forever for this, but managed to last only a few seconds.  Not wanting to be shown up, Korra flipped Kuvira over and mimicked her exact actions.  Inserting a pair of fingers into her roommate, Korra started sliding in and out of Kuvira with a determined expression. 

"Korra if you don't slow down I'm going to... oh fuck!" was all that escaped Kuvira's lips before she succumbed to her own orgasm.  Laughing, Korra straddled herself over her roommate and said "I wasn't going to be alone on the one minute bullet train to paradise!" to which Kuvira replied "Fair enough... round two?"

Korra nodded, then Kuvira flipped Korra back over and looked deep into those blue orbs looking up at her.  Every feeling, every memory of Korra came rushing in full force as Kuvira opened her mouth to say

"I love you."

And crash her lips to Korra's with blinding speed.  The women's tongues were wrestling back and forth, tasting each other deeply.  When they finally broke the kiss, almost out of breath Korra looked up and Kuvira's green eyes which were brimming with tears and said "I love you too". 

Kuvira once again captured Korra's lips, tanned hands traveling up and down Kuvira's back as the woman on top started attacking Korra's neck with hungry kisses.  The pleasure in between Kuvira's legs was growing bigger by the second, to the point where it was getting painful and had to do something about it.  So she grabbed on of Korra's legs and held it in the air while she smashed her swollen sex against Korra's and started furiously grinding against it.  Kuvira wasn't going to take this slow, she had to release her pleasure as soon as possible before she went mad.  Korra on the bottom looked up at Kuvira with passion in her eyes and shouted "What ever you do, don't you fucking stop Kuvira!!" and started moving her hips, matching the fast paced rhythm Kuvira set.  As the pair's climaxes both neared, Korra took her hands and grabbed Kuvira by the hair and demanded that she finish with her which a deep in concentration Kuvira just nodded in reply.

"Fuck! Kuvira!"Korra shouted as her orgasm hit first, pangs of pleasure washed over her body and she wrapped her legs tight around Kuvira who's own climax came just a second later.  "Korra!! Ugnh!!" Kuvira grunted out as she succumbed to the bliss taking her own body, a gusher of liquid shooting out of her getting in and all over Korra's swollen treasure.  As her climax subsided, she collapsed on top of Korra in an almost lifeless husk.

A hearty laugh escaped Korra as she poked at the tired Kuvira and asked "You're really a squirter huh? I don't know what you were trying to pull but basic studies of human reproduction states you can't impregnate me".  Kuvira lazily waved a hand and said "I didn't find that out until earlier, even though it happened in my dream last night.  And I know about human anatomy Korra don't have to remind me."

Korra laughed again and wrapped her arms around the woman above her, then proceeded to close her eyes, exhaustion finally overtaking her.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra woke up the next morning sore, thinking everything that happened last night was a dream until she turned over and saw Kuvira's green eyes staring back at her.

Kuvira started running her fingers through Korra's hair and started "Don't worry, I thought it was a dream too."  Korra turned her entire body over to it's side so she can get a good look at Kuvira and ask "Do you regret what happened?"

Without hesitation Kuvira answered "No." then continued "Which leads me to ask, where exactly do we go from here?"

"I honestly don't know." Korra said.  "Are we.... together?"

Kuvira sighed and looked up at the ceiling, this question she wasn't too sure how to answer.  "I honestly don't want to mess up what we have between us, but at the same time, there's no way we can ignore this.  So here's what we can do, let's just take it one day at a time and see where life takes us.  Deal?"

Korra smiled and kissed Kuvira on the nose.  "Deal."

The couple laid there in each others embrace for hours.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until Kuvira's stomach growled.  "You know, I would be eating a nice box of cereal right now if it weren't for someone eating it!"

"Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what sucks about writing this?
> 
> This takes place within the TattooVerse AU months before the main story. So, here's the future timeline of chapters:
> 
> Chapter 5: The Vacation - Some of you all seen this on Tumblr filled with pritty pictures, but this time I'm going to flesh it out only a little bit and post it soon.
> 
> Chapter 6: Separated - In order to flow into the main story, this kinda has to happen. Sorry fellow trash :(


	5. The Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I already posted on tumblr before chapter 4 even came out. This is going to be different than past chapters where I usually use music to help illustrate what's going on, I'm going to use pictures. Just like the tumblr post. So this chapter may not be very lengthy word wise.

Kuvira was laying on a hard floor staring at the sky.  She was tired, it was cold, and she had no idea of exactly how the hell she ended up here.

She glanced over to her left, Korra was laying next to her staring upwards as well.

They both looked down between them.

 

Their hands were entwined.

 

After a while Kuvira opened her mouth to finally say “I can’t believe you managed to drag me across the world for a winter vacation.”

The pair were laying on the Azure Coastline, located in the Southern Water Tribe all the way across the world from where they call home.

Korra laughed and said “You told me that you barely seen the world outside Zaofu, Republic City, and the North... I really wanted nothing more than to travel the globe with the woman I love...”

 

”So you took me back to your hometown?”

 

”Baby steps Kuvira.”

 

* * *

 

 

The couple been dating for only  two weeks since they made love that fateful night.  Well.. Korra considered it dating while her counterpart thought it was a ‘roommate with benefits’ situation.  Didn’t matter one bit to Korra however, as she packed Kuvira’s bags and dragged her eight thousand miles.

 

_"Korra what are you doing?"_

_"I'm packing your bags, we're going on a vacation....hey what's this?" Korra asked as she pulled out a plastic object from Kuvira's drawer.  She snatched it out of her hand and explained "I get a little lonely sometimes, anyway where are we going?"_

_"The other side of the world."_

 

 

After they landed and checked into their lodge, they went sailboating along the Azure Coastline.

 

 

Kuvira marveled at the clear blue sky then asked Korra “Why don’t we just stay with your parents in the capital again?”

“Repeat that same question to yourself and answer why.“

“Good point.“

Then the couple walked around the Azure Village, a small town bordering the coastline. Only visiting here once during childhood, Korra looked around the unfamiliar sights, got out her camera phone and started snapping various shots.

“What is up with you and Instagram filters?!” Kuvira asked as Korra snapped another picture, threw a filter on it and uploaded it for the world to see. 

“Get with the times.” Korra said as she fiddled around on her phone. 

When they finally found a place to eat and ordered their food, Kuvira face palmed as Korra whipped out her phone and snapped another picture.

“Ugh.” Kuvira said while trying to hide a smile before eating her food.

To burn the food off they went to the local farm to pet and feed the animals.  After a while, an evil grin appeared on Korra's face and she asked "Ever ridden a polar bear dog before?"

"A polar bear dog?! I'm from the Earth Kingdom we have nothing but huge badgermoles!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything.  C'mon!" Korra said as she asked the tender to borrow the animal for around half an hour.  He obliged, knowing exactly that the woman he's dealing with is the heir to the entire tribe and perfectly capable of riding a polar bear dog.  Korra motioned Kuvira to grab onto her waist and motioned for the animal to go. 

“Can you please slow down, my food is about to come back up!!” Kuvira screamed as Korra scoffed and said “I used to do this all the time when I was younger, you’ll get used to it you big baby!!”

Then finished the day off with a hike before finally collapsing on the Azure Coastline beach.  The weather became overcast and snow started to fall.  The precipitation was slow at first then started to get heavier in which Kuvira finally said "We need to get back to the lodge out of this snow storm!"

When they got up and walked back to the village, Kuvira gazed at the snow gently falling from the sky when Korra poked her in the shoulder and directed Kuvira to look down.

Taking in the surroundings, being where she is with the woman she loved, yes... damn it, Kuvira was in love with her.  A tear fell from her eye then looked up at Korra’s blue ones and said “I love you.”

Then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

The pair continued their walk back hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture credits, all mine except the last two.
> 
> Kuvira hanging on Korra's waist for dear life comes from Rin-trash on tumblr, I asked her to draw this pic a while ago, I didn't think I would end up actually using it for a story.
> 
> Final pic I took from the googles, I really wanted that pic and I didn't think of making a heart in the snow when it snowed every other day back in February.
> 
>  
> 
> To those who may not have read Tattoos, the geographic head cannons are as goes:
> 
> Korra and Kuvira live in a modernized Northern Water Tribe, think of it as your typical northern like metropolis (Toronto/Vancouver/Seattle..etc)
> 
> The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation are constitutional monarchies similar to the United Kingdom.
> 
> Both Water Tribes are absolute monarchies, in which Korra's father runs the South and her crazy cousins run the North.
> 
> The entire world is pretty much the same, just modernized and no super powers.

**Author's Note:**

> As a devout member of the Korvira trash pile, I had to put this out since it was floating around my head for a while. 
> 
> Unfortunately for my fellow trash out there, the Korvira dynamic will have to stay out of the main story in favor for keeping the Korrasami dynamic intact. Plus, I tried that in 'Comfort' and ended up writing myself in a box so I will never try that again. Sorry :(
> 
> Main story should be updated... soonish, not giving an exact date on it but it's about halfway done.


End file.
